COINCIDENCIAS
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Este fic participa en el Intercambio del Amigo Invisible del Foro La Noble Y Ancestral Casa de los Black 2018-2019. Un preludio de un Romance Lunar.


COINCIDENCIAS

Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

§parcel§

Era de noche, la noche del primer día de clases de este su cuarto curso, y Harry James Potter caminaba de las cocinas a la Torre de Griffyndor cuando escucho un débil gemido, ahora, Harry era un caso curioso de Hogwarts, ya que mientras él era un Griffyndor, la realidad lo colocaba como la quintaescencia de Slytherin y eso le había permitido hacer varias cosas aparte de todos sus logros "secretos" (la piedra filosofal en primero, salir vivo del nido de Aragog y obtener un Basilisco mascota (supuestamente muerto) en segundo, rescatar y mostrar la inocencia de su padrino y ser el asesino de 200 dementores en tercero (pobres Dumbledore y Snape, al fin conocieron la justicia), aparte gracias a Remus y las notas de su madre mejoró el Mapa de los Merodeadores y durante las vacaciones hacerse amigo de los goblins, las veelas de Francia y un enclave de vampiros nigromantes venecianos), ahora Harry solo quería un año tranquilo, y con suerte conseguir una novia que no lo rostizara cuando se enojara.

Pero regresando al débil gemido Harry Potter estaba en una situación difícil, ya que un buen Griffyndor iría sin un plan y un buen Slytherin buscaría la forma de mandar a otro a tal cosa, PERO Harry no era nada sino astuto, por ello saco El mapa de los Merodeadores y tras buscarse pudo seguir la dirección del gemido, para encontrar la etiqueta marcada como Astoria Diana Greengrass; Slytherin 1er año, actualmente perdida, hermana menor de " _La Reina del Hielo_ " Daphne Hemera Greengrass Slytherin 4o año actualmente buscándola en las mazmorras.

Sonriendo para sí mismo Harry caminó a su encuentro con la pequeña pero hermosa serpiente, mientras pensaba como ganarse su confianza y la de su hermana, pero sus reflexiones se interrumpieron con la llegada a su destino.

-Hola pequeña ¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué lloras? La niña interrumpió su llanto para ver a su interlocutor que le extendía un pañuelo, tras un momento para reflexionar ella respondió.

-Soy Astoria Diana Greengrass heredera secundaria de la Noble Casa de los Greengrass y estoy perdida, salí de la biblioteca y cuando iba llegando a las escaleras un pelirrojo arrogante me agarro diciendo " _eres una pequeña serpiente viscosa pero contigo me vengare de tu puta hermana_ " y me metió a un armario, que me arrojo aquí.

-Bueno, esa es una historia, pero te pido que esperes hasta el desayuno de mañana para decirle a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Andy eso que Ron Weasley te hizo es su puerta a la expulsión y como ya no sería alumno de Hogwarts ganaría un viaje directo a Azkaban.

-Los Weasley son protegidos de Dumbledore.

-Si es cierto pero con Amelia Bones en el Gran Salón no podría barrer esto y proteger a Weasley sin perder su último puesto de poder.

-¿Quién eres?

-Perdón por mis nulos modales, soy Harry James Potter Señor de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Potter, Señor de la Noble Casa de Slytherin y heredero primario de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black; Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, amigo de la nación goblin, de la nación veela de Francia y del Clan Giovanni de vampiros nigromantes venecianos para servirle joven Lady Greengrass. Lo último mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Astoria, ante el asombro de la chica.

-¿Cómo lo harías?

-Soy miembro del Wigezamont y puedo actuar como tal en Hogwarts, además Lord Black y Yo somos miembros de la junta de gobernadores del colegio, y junto a Augusta Longbottom podemos obligar la renuncia del anciano entrometido.

-¿Por qué odias al Director y a Weasley, mi hermana dijo que eras muy cercano a ellos?

-Weasley es un matón, cobarde y ladrón, y Dumbledore no es mejor, ambos son mis enemigos y tengo la tarea de colocar a la Casa de Potter entre las más temidas donde pertenece, pero en este momento debo hacer una breve diligencia antes de escoltar a una hermosa señorita a la seguridad de su sala común.

Solo con su joven acompañante el azabache se preparo para lo inminente.

-Dobby. Con un liguero estallido de aparición un pequeño proyectil se precipito a las piernas del pelinegro.

-El gran Harry Potter señor ha pedido a Dobby, Dobby está feliz de servir al Gran maestro Harry Potter, ¿Cómo puede servir Dobby al gran Harry Potter?

-Dobby eres mi amigo y mis amigos me llaman Harry, ahora, necesito que le digas a Amelia Bones que mañana llegue con cuatro de sus aurores de elite, Barthemius Crouch Sr. y Arthur Weasley, ya que va a ejecutar a un delincuente fugado de Azkaban que actualmente se oculta en el castillo y su cómplice.

-Si Harry Potter señor, Dobby le dirá a miss Bonesy.

-Gracias Dobby. Con otro estallido el hiperactivo elfo domestico desapareció dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Ahora Astoria creo deberíamos irnos. Con esta frase Harry guio a la pequeña Slytherin por pasillos ocultos hasta que se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la sala común de las serpientes.

-¿Cómo sabes esta ubicación, solo los Slytherins lo hacemos.

-Eso pequeña es algo que solo deseo explicar una vez, y si me permites; §abierto§.

La puerta se mostró ante ellos y se abrió, revelando la sala común de la Casa Slytherin y a un pequeño grupo reunido en ella, que de inmediato enmudeció al verlos.

.

-¡POTTER!, él eterno antagonista rubio-relamido del antes mencionado le llamo.

-Heredero principal Malfoy, diría que es un placer, pero estaría mintiendo, ahora si fuera tan amable de indicarme la ubicación de la heredera primaria de la Noble Casa de los Greengrass, debo entregarle a su pequeña hermana y para responder a su pregunta no formulada, en nuestro segundo curso Hermione elaboró la poción multijugos que Weasley y Yo ocupamos para convertirnos en los herederos Crabbe y Goyle, y gracias a su ayuda heredero Malfoy supimos donde está su sala común, lo más divertido es que como parselmouth no necesito saber su contraseña, solo ordenar que la puerta se abra y lo hace.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no venderías esa información en el momento más oportuno Potter?

-Eso heredero Pucey es mi secreto para guardar, después de todo al ser el Señor de la Noble Casa de Slytherin mi deber sagrado es guardar a mis serpientes, aun cuando solo sean un motón de matones sin valor.

-¡MIENTES POTTER, EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO ES EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN!

-Eso es cierto heredera Parkinson, sin embargo Lord Voldemort, nacido Tom Marvolo Riddle hijo de Thomas Riddle un muggle y Merope Gaunt una squib solo es heredero en el sentido de desendiente pero nada más, después de todo mi sangre es más pura que la suya, desde que mis dos padres son mágicos y Tom es menos que un sangre sucia, ¿Dónde está el orgullo de los sangre pura que le sirven y se hincan ante él dejándose marcar del mismo modo en que un muggle marca al ganado?, ¿Dónde está la ambición de esta cámara al llamar a un delincuente señor?, ¿Dónde está la astucia de las serpientes al no poder resolver un simple anagrama y buscar la historia detrás del verdadero nombre, dejándose intimidar por un matón? Como señor Slytherin me oculte entre y me convertí en su estandarte, porque me siento insultado por los estudiantes miembros de esta Casa.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante la última revelación, ya que ahora finalmente ponían dos y dos juntos y no podían menos que sentirse responsables de todo lo dicho por su compañero de escuela, sin embargo el silencio fue interrumpido por dos chicas que se manifestaron desde las sombras.

-Un discurso inspirador Potter, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad y no mientes como lo hace de acuerdo a tus propias palabras el señor tenebroso?

Mientras Harry veía a Astoria correr a su interlocutora él simplemente levanto sus dos manos y mostró los tres anillos que portaba; en la derecha sobre el dedo anular estaba un anillo de oro amarillo que sujetaba una piedra de jaspe rojo sobre la que estaba una copa de plata, el escudo de la Casa Potter y en su dedo índice estaba un anillo de plata con una brillante esmeralda sobre la que estaba un basilisco de plata, el anillo de la Casa Slytherin y en la mano izquierda en el dedo anular una banda de oro blanco con un gran ónix en el cual estaba dos cuervos de jade, aunque era de menor tamaño a los anillos de su otra mano, ya que este era el anillo de heredero de la Casa Black.

-Creo hermosa señorita heredera principal de la Noble Casa de los Greengrass que mi tare de esta noche está terminada y los anillos en mis manos prueban mis palabras, ahora estoy interesado en una plática más personal con usted, después de todo lo que la pequeña Astoria le dirá es de mutuo interés para nuestras Casas y también creo que su señor padre y su cabeza de Casa deben estar en el Gran Salón mañana en el desayuno.

Con esto el azabache giro y dejo a los estudiantes de Slytherin sumidos en reflexiones muy profundas.

FIN


End file.
